


Writing prompt

by WhatYearAreYouFrom



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I'm giving Alyssa a bad home life because i am a terrible person and i want to, INTERNAL SCREAMING, M/M, Minor Bracken/Seth Sorenson, Pansexual Character, Secret Relationship, i had to do this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatYearAreYouFrom/pseuds/WhatYearAreYouFrom
Summary: About three months before being kidnapped and replaced by a stingbulb, Kendra began dating her best friend, Alyssa Carter. The only people who knew were Seth, who found out because he walked in on them kissing once, and Warren, who Kendra told on accident.And the Sphinx, who had people watching the young Sorenson siblings.Kendra and Seth's parents were not the only people who went missing.





	Writing prompt

**Author's Note:**

> If you write this please tell me I want to read it.

Alyssa was laying on Kendra's bed, after the funeral, thinking. Kendra's parents, Scott and Marla, didn't know that they had been dating but knew that they had been close, and was letting her stay the night, knowing that the girl's parents either wouldn't notice or wouldn't care.

Seth left right after the funeral to go to his grandparent's house, and she was curious as to why. They had spoken during the funeral, and she didn't entirely believe him when he had stated his reasons.

A crash from downstairs interrupted her thoughts, causing her to almost leap off of the bed, concern filling her veins. A shout made her want to hide, but instead, she opened the door and went to the top of the stairs.

"What happened? Is everythi-" Her question was cut short, as the girl was knocked unconscious from behind.


End file.
